


schemata.jpg

by negativecosine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negativecosine/pseuds/negativecosine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The diagrams are maybe Dave's favorite part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	schemata.jpg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krazieLeylines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazieLeylines/gifts).



> Request: _Dave and Terezi enjoy bdsm play in the bedroom -- especially when Dave subs for Terezi. He's a mouthy sub, though, so Terezi has to punish him. Terezi can either have a penis or use a strap on for the anal. Emphasis on aftercare, if you please. And everything that happens should be explicitly consensual._
> 
> This was fun to write, I hope you like it!

The diagrams are maybe Dave's favorite part. 

He unironically fucking loves everything Terezi draws, with all the nauseating MS Paint neons and total misplacement of half the drawing when her elbow gets bumped halfway through. The Negotiation Diagrams (which Terezi has a very long and hilarious troll word for, and Dave can't remember it right now but he knows for sure that it was long and hilarious) are the best, because she always draws him in bright red, and she draws herself turquoise, and it is the ugliest, most wonderful porn that any one has ever drawn ever. 

The current diagram depicts a turquoise collection of weird angles happily spanking a bright red dislocated ass with a lime green rectangle, which she informs him is supposed to be his copy of 50 Cent: Blood On The Sand. 

"Not that one, use Kirby's Epic Yarn," he tells her, so Terezi unsuccessfully draws over the lime green rectangle with a white one. 

"Whichever game disc conveyance receptacle you hand me is the one I am going to use," she clarifies, carefully doodling in little hearts that are probably supposed to be around diagram-Dave's face but are instead completely superimposed on his glasses. "Or other implement. I want to use an implement that makes a good, loud sound and that I could feasibly damage without feasibly damaging your ass." 

"You have my permission to feasibly damage every video game I own, and also my ass," Dave says earnestly. 

Terezi is still sitting in his lap. This sounds rather sweeter than it is: what she did was climb onto his keyboard like some sort of horrible cat, claws out, and start drawing on her tablet while explaining in great detail the ways she wanted to get to wrecking him. This is usually how it goes: she has an idea, all brash and confident, and dumps it on him, and expects Dave to just sort of go along with it, which he usually does. They're usually really good ideas, ideas he honestly wouldn't have thought of himself. He'd have thought of handcuffs and a blindfold, maybe, but he wouldn't have thought of the ropes, that one time, the ones that took _ages_ for her to tie, all intricate and itchy in just the right way, so that he was squirming and a little breathless before she even got his pants off. He would've maybe thought of the nipple clamps but not the rows of clips leaving curving lines down his chest and sides. He would've thought of playing with ice, maybe, but not hot wax, not at the same time. Terezi's just got better ideas, is the thing, and it's usually extremely beneficial to go along with her ideas. He usually ends up screaming and, on occasion, actually crying, and just generally enjoying the heck out of it, so it works out really fucking well, anyways. 

The spanking idea is actually shockingly tame, considering precedent. 

"I am considering position," Terezi informs him, tapping her claws on the tablet audibly. "There are two ways that seem reasonable. Either you are-" she scribbles something, and it is completely impossible to tell what she's drawing at this point, it's just this huge red scrawl, "-on your face, ass up, or you're over my lap." The scribbles intermingle teal and red, with that addition, and the whole screen is just a huge fucking mess. 

"On your lap," Dave says quickly, face heating. "That one." 

"Good." Terezi gets up off him, sets the tablet aside, tugs him up out of his chair. "Then I don't need to strip you." 

She's manhandling him up and around, so that she can take his spot in the chair. "What- now?" he sputters, not really surprised, but a little startled. Just the act of dragging him around like this sends a funny rush through him, and he resists the urge to squirm where he stands. 

"Yes, _now_." She emphasizes it by pulling him down, jerking him so that he almost loses his balance, has to catch himself over her lap. He's exactly where the diagram suggested he ought to be, and already breathing heavy just because he's here- she's got her thighs kind of spread under him, and her bony fucking knee is jabbing him in the collarbone, but he feels really exposed and vulnerable, even fully clothed, just because his back is to her, just because his legs are dangling off and spread like they are. He's not staying fully dressed for long, though- Dave can feel Terezi fumbling with his jeans, and he wriggles around to try and accommodate her. She shoves his shirt up and his jeans down, taking his boxers with them. Suddenly bare-assed and upside-down is exactly where Dave wants to be, honestly, and he scrambles a little to plant his feet on the ground so that he can push his legs straight, tilt his ass up at her. 

He's rewarded, as he knew he would be, with a loud- not terribly painful- slap across the ass. It's her bare hand, which he knows isn't in the diagrams, but it's excellent, and he can't hold back a soft little " _Yeah_ ," muttered into his folded arms. It's stingy and feels all clean and bright and sharp, and Terezi huffs a laugh at him. 

"Eager," she says, swatting him again. She makes no move for symmetry- both hits have landed in the exact same place, so that the second one makes Dave squirm far more than the first. It doesn't _hurt_ , not exactly, but it's sensitive and sudden. 

"Eager for you to get on with it," Dave says, and it's a stupid, stupid fucking thing to say when you're half-naked and sprawled across someone like this, but his mouth is always what gets him in trouble whether he's half-naked or not, so it's not like either of them are surprised. It earns him a much harder slap, in exactly the same spot as the first two, and he jerks a little, ducking his head down. This one actually hurts, and it's all the better for it- he feels shivery and raw and hyper-focused on his ass, barely sparing a thought for where his cock is now hard and leaking against Terezi's thigh. 

"No pace was negotiated!" Terezi reminds him, and makes him wait a silent and almost intolerable moment before the next smack, _finally_ getting the other cheek. He wasn't expecting it, and he jerks a little, making her grip the back of his neck threateningly. "Keep still, if you keep still this will be very easy for you." 

Her hand, after the last hit, rests against the cleft of his ass. In response he wriggles quite intentionally, pushes up against her hand so that she's almost brushing his balls. "Make an easy target for the blind girl, you mean," he says, a little muffled from where she's still pushing his head down. He's rewarded with a hard smack, hard enough to make him yelp, right across the center of his ass. If it was meant to keep him still, it fails utterly- he squirms even more, though it's more out of pained arousal than intent to piss Terezi off, at this point. She keeps going this time, hitting him hard, a good few times in succession. He's not counting, but it's a fast series, ever-so-slightly arrhythmic, as if she's doing it off beat intentionally to keep him from predicting the next blow. It's fucking effective, is what it is, and Dave is hiding little whimpers and moans by the time she finally pauses. She runs her hand over his sensitive skin, making him shiver and push up into her touch, then pinches him hard, making him yelp. 

"Warmed up?" she asks, voice surprisingly gentle. He's being Checked On, he knows, so Dave forces himself to twist and glance up over his shoulder at her. Her face is flushed a little, but she's otherwise betraying no sign of flusterment. It's completely unfair, what that does to Dave, and he has to hide his face and nod silently. Terezi reaches over him, rummages around on his desk. He doesn't lift his head to see- he knows she's grabbing some empty video game case. At least, he hopes she's grabbed an empty one. He can hear the plastic click when she squeezes it shut, and he tries not to tense for the first blow. 

It is actually, when it comes, not nearly as hard as she was hitting him with her bare hand a moment ago. It's definitely _louder_ , which Dave knows is more for Terezi's benefit than his, but it makes him go even more red-faced and squirmy. He can't keep still- his ass is sore from the 'warm-up,' and the quick successive smacks from the game case are light and whippy and almost ticklish, and almost torture on his over-sensitive skin. He's sure his ass is a good solid shade of red, now- which is also something Terezi likes, he knows- and she's keeping up a fast enough pace that he doesn't really have time to recover between blows, just has to try and suppress some of his more embarrassing noises. He makes no effort whatsoever to keep still, despite what she said, and is getting far too worked up over just the glancing contact of her thigh against his cock. It's more than enough, when he's this sensitive and vulnerable, and as Terezi works him over with those light, stinging blows, he feels the tension building in the base of his gut. 

"Stop," he says finally, voice breaking. She stops instantly, and he almost regrets it. 

"Stop?" He can almost see her making that questioning face at him. 

"I'm going to-" he tries to clarify, but finds he's too embarrassed to actually say it. 

"You're going to come," she finishes for him. "Good boy, saying so before you did, that was very good of you." Her voice has this sticky-sweet, mocking quality about it that Dave hates as much as he loves. It makes him feel exposed, used, and he marvels constantly at the heights of his perversity that it's exactly what he gets off on. "So," she continues, all sing-songy, "Here's what will happen. You get ten more. You're going to come in that time, or not at all." 

Dave groans, right into her thigh, in response. 

"Did I hear verbal consent?" 

"Verbal consent," he bites out, forcing himself to lift his face enough to be understood. As soon as it's out of his mouth, the first blow comes. It's harder, much harder than before, and Dave bites back a whine. He's pretty sure he's allowed to move, at this point, since she hasn't said anything about all his wriggling up 'til now, so he grinds his dick against her thigh with intent, this time, a desperate counterpoint to the second sharp blow. She won't set up a rhythm, still, won't give him anything to do except hump her leg and try not to die of anticipation in between slaps. They're all these hard, steady slaps, just as loud as before, but so much more solid. The pain's so perfect and bright and clear, and by the fifth smack he's shaking, nearly ready to come. He whines, scuffles his feet to try and get more leverage, but can't do anything to get in a better position. All he can do is take it. By the seventh slap, he's seriously scared that he won't come- he's right on the edge, but the distraction of keeping count is just enough to hold him back. He stops trying to keep count, consciously gives his fate over to Terezi wholly, jerks and twists against her under the next slap, and the next one. 

It's pure, dumb luck that Dave manages to come exactly as Terezi lands her tenth hit. He makes some pathetic, broken groan into one of her thighs, and makes a complete mess of the other one. His noise turns into a whine when she shifts, rubbing her jeans too soon against his oversensitive cock, and he twitches away from her. 

It takes him a minute to realize she's petting his hair, talking to him. "-shh, so good, very satisfactory performance, exactly what I wanted, you're perfect," she's saying, voice all low and soothing now that she's dropped the shrill torment act. He closes his eyes and lets her pet him for a minute, content to just enjoy it. She must set aside the game case at some point, because then her bare hand is back on his ass- he jumps, then stills and relaxes as she brushes her hand over it, feather-light and almost ticklish. 

"You didn't come," he mumbles into her lap when he regains the capacity for speech. 

"I did not." 

He can feel her bulge under him, now that he's paying attention. He shifts, and she huffs a breath. "D'you want to fuck me?" 

"That was not in the negotiations," she says shortly, but her bulge twitches. "And you're tired." 

"Verbal consent." Dave sits up just long enough to wriggle out of his shirt, kick off his pants and boxers so he's kneeling naked at her feet. He's a mess: red-assed, twisting a little sorely so to avoid resting right on his heels, come spattered all up his front and smeared down his thighs. "You should fuck me." 

Terezi's mouth twists for a minute, then she grins, too-big and hungry, and plants one socked foot right in the middle of Dave's chest. He doesn't have enough time to get out an _"Um,"_ before she kicks him right onto his back. He goes easy, catching himself on his elbows and hissing when his ass makes contact with the floor. His legs sprawl open, and she slides down off the chair to kneel between them, hooking her hands behind his knees to hold him spread wide. Tired and sore as he is, Dave's cock still gives an interested twitch at the turn of events. She pushes his legs almost flat out to the sides, ducks her head, and licks a spot of come off the inside of Dave's thighs. He groans, and tries to prop himself up high enough on his elbows to watch her progress- she licks her way down his thigh, skirts along the side of his balls, then dips lower, making him groan.

He can't keep quiet when she does this, never can- Dave always tries like hell to stay quiet, but this is always Terezi's surefire way of getting him panting, cursing, saying stuff like, "Terezi, _fuck_ , you're trying to kill me, I'm dead, okay, I've died, you fucking necrophile, you did it, please, oh god," and so forth. Her tongue is long and pointed just _so_ and she can get it a good deal farther inside of him than any human probably could, and it's a good thing she's got such a killer grip on his legs because he keeps trying to wrap them around her head, which would end in either horn-related stabbings or some kind of smothering. She keeps him pressed so wide open, though, he feels so exposed, and it's perfect. He tries to watch her, he honestly does, but it's not long before he has to let his head drop back against the floor, let his back arch and his hips rock under her. He's fully hard again already, and shaky and oversensitive, and everything she does with her tongue gets translated into this undifferentiated wash of sensation. 

"Do you need my fingers?" she asks, and he's lost track of time, has no idea how long he's been laying on the ground babbling and whining and just getting eaten the hell out. 

"No, no, come on," he manages, scraping together as many of his remaining brain cells to actually put words together in an order that makes sense. She obliges, thank fuck, just sits up and shoves her jeans just far down enough to get her bulge out, and presses into him. It takes two tries before she can slide in, and she's so slow and careful and it's killing him, he's just not a patient dude. He can't reach to do much else except scrabble at her hips, trying to pull her forward by the beltloops, but she gets both of his wrists in one hand and leans forward to press them up over his head. He whines. 

"Shush," she tells him, a look of fierce concentration on her face. "This is not going to last long if you do that." 

"That's fine, you think I'm a fucking, paragon of stamina down here? Just fuck me," he tells her, with what breath he can manage to catch. She seems to consider it for a moment, then pulls back, and thrusts in again, just as slow and steady. " _Please_ ," Dave adds, because sometimes that works. She does it again, a lot fucking faster, and it slams the air right out of Dave. Then again, and her rhythm is _still_ a little off, but Dave doesn't give a fuck at this point. 

"Your fault if this is two minutes of sub-par rutting," she is saying, but Dave is very much not listening. He is getting pinned down by the wrists and thigh and getting fucked in the ass, which takes 110% of his concentration, thank you very much. His eyes are open, but he can't see anything, can't do anything but _feel_ , and it's always a little scary how good this feels. There's the sick little _pull_ of it, and she feels so _big_ , and so very much _in him_ in a way that's almost disturbing, except that everything disturbing is awesome when Terezi does it to him, and this is no exception at all. It's easy to just drift into it- he's sore all over, he feels fucked-open and lax and lazy, has made the barest effort to hook one heel up over her back but that's just because it's a better angle, and he feels so... well-cared-for, looked-after, absolutely treasured, like this, with Terezi pounding furiously at his ass, and her cute little grunts and pants of exertion, and her fingers digging into him, and it's so fucked up and lovely and perfect that Dave almost doesn't notice that he's about to come, almost doesn't say anything. He catches it right at the last second, right on the edge. 

"Gonna," he manages. 

Terezi drops her head to rest on his chest, picks up the pace slightly. "Do it," she growls into his ribs. "Me too, right now, just do it." 

It's not like Dave could ever stop himself from coming, anyways, and Terezi's never asked him to. It's that the imaginary permission makes it so much better, because now it's like he's doing something for her, even though all he's doing really is throwing his head back and choking on air. His back arches clear off the ground, he all but throws himself right onto her bulge, and she grabs him by the hips with both hands and holds him there, grinding in hard as she follows suit. 

Dave's brain goes fuzzy and white for a minute, but he blinks and lifts his head to complain when she starts to pull out, too soon. "Can't you wait a minute?" 

She pats his cheek sweetly. "Nope. Hold tight." It's a bit of untangling for her to get out from between his legs, and Dave makes himself deadweight on purpose, half out of fucked-out laziness and half out of the hope that she'll stop trying to go wherever she's going and just stay there. It doesn't work, and she manages to extricate herself way more efficiently than Dave wants her to, and he doesn't manage to lift his head to see where it is she's going, but he's pretty confident she's coming back, so he's not overly worried about it. He does manage to roll onto his side and give his own ass a good pinch, satisfied with the sting of a bruise that's not done forming, then pillows his head on his elbow and waits. 

He doesn't have to wait long. Terezi comes back in pajamas, smelling of toothpaste, and puts her hands on her hips as she stands over him. "Absolutely not," she says. 

"No?"

"No, you are absolutely not staying on the floor, you are moving to a respite platform," she repeats firmly, and Dave lets himself be pulled up. He's not too sore to walk, but there's an interesting twinge, and he's glad it's not far before she lays him down again, arranging his limbs like a doll. He likes that part more than he thinks he should, and gives her a dopey smile. "Here," she says, and from somewhere she's got a glass of water and a damp washcloth, and she makes him sit up and drink the water and cleans him up carefully before letting him flop back down. 

"C'mere," Dave says, when it's clear she's just looking for weird tasks to do to keep her hands busy. She gets fidgety and restless after, and she probably won't stay to sleep with him, but he knows he can at least get her to calm down a bit before she goes off to do whatever. She lets him pull her down to lay along side him, and tolerantly lets him kiss her nose and cheeks. 

"You performed admirably," she tells him, and licks his neck, starting to relax a little into him. 

"No you," Dave insists. He's too tired to squirm, too tired to even be ticklish, so he just lets her lick him, content that she's here and touching him at all. His eyes have shut at some point, and he knows he's going to doze off any moment. 

"No you," Terezi replies cooperatively, apparently content to initiate the shitty feedback loop exactly as it is. She waits a little bit for the inevitable echo, and, when it doesn't come, rests her head on top of Dave's, and lets him sleep a while.


End file.
